


Time In Eternity

by MAXiMINalist



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Dedicated to my professor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXiMINalist/pseuds/MAXiMINalist
Summary: Judas is surprised when he floats to Heaven, all forgiven. It takes an eternity for him to forgive himself. It took more than an eternity for them to come together.





	Time In Eternity

He fell then floated. The memories of his final actions swiped at him, releasing the thirty pieces of silver at the priest's feet, then his descent from the tree into the forbidden abyss.

When he fell, the ache stiffened his body and cracked his bones, then he floated. He awoke floating. He was a shape. He was shapeless. He was a form. He was not flesh. He still felt the ache from the fall. He had been welcomed into the Kingdom.

He did the first thing many souls did when they came to the light, he ran to answers. He ran to the presence of the man he betrayed, who was as present in Heaven as the time he was dying on Earth on the cross, who was already prepared with words.

"It broke me that it was you, a man I broke bread with. What I believe is that you were in need and you took it from an evil source. I did not provide enough for you." The presence extended its hand. Judas spied the black hole in the core of old friend's palm and did not accept. He floated back into the void corner.

Eons later, he removed himself from the void to return to the presence to rebuke, "My motive did not matter."

"It did and it did not. Your choice carried out the will of God. I forgive-"

Before forgiveness could float out of the spectral lips, Judas archived himself back into the void. 

"I am the devil, old friend. I was your devil. I am your devil. I made my choice." He wished to beg forgiveness, but he realized that this would wear out his old friend's soul. 

The next time Judas peered from is void, Earth did not change much. When rich men hoarded metal, mocked people, stripped them, signed papers to obstruct souls from shelters, Judas watched with sadness. Judas had not forgiven himself but he emerged from the void, becoming the air that whispered in the ears in the living. Some heeded and stopped their sins, some heeded but could not stop their sins. Some did not heed and proceeded to sin against the weak. Every soul that entered made Heaven heavier, heavier with the sorrow and regrets of the Earth, Judas would discover. 

An eon later, Judas watched humanity fade from the graying Earth when he approached Jesus again and took his hands, the hands with black holes. There was some other spark. There was a kiss between the two men, a kiss that could not be called chaste.

What was it in the end when he took the hand of the man he betrayed and loved all at once? Was it matrimony? Was it something equal to matrimony? There was an eternity to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my professor who made this random remark on my Fanfiction Essay, "I wonder if there's fanfic of Judas and Jesus getting together."


End file.
